Joining and Loving
by cmpunkpuppylover
Summary: Cairo has been in WWE for a while and now she is joining the shield! She's known Seth Rollins for a few years but they were never close but traveling and a trip to the hospital might bring them together! A Seth Rollins and Cairo love story featuring Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns.
1. Character Info

Character info:

Cairo Merrick is a WWE diva, she is single and not a hundred percent ready to start another relationship after her two year relationship ended eight months ago by the jerk who cheated on her. She has known Dean Ambrose for six years when they meet in CZW in 2010, and since then they became best friends, and now they are like brother and sister. She kind of likes Seth.

Real Name: Jessica Monroe

Age: 25

Came to WWE in 2011

Wrestling uniform: camo zip-up crop top, black ripped skinny jeans, combat boots and comes out in a white faux leather floor length jacket, with spiked shoulders.

Comes out to: you're gonna go far kid – The Offspring

Height: 5'3

Weight: 120 'she has curves and loves them'

Finisher:

-she calls it the dog paw by it's a dragon whip kick

-she calls it down dog it's a Standing moonsault side slam

-she calls it facing the dog it's a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT

Looks: Blonde long straight hair(natural), blue/green eyes, has curves, a couple tattoos (neck, back, and fore arm)

Other: loves comics, loves hockey, loves animals, has an Irish wolfhound, lives in Chicago, is from Alberta Canada, is a superhero nerd, is German and Irish and Ukrainian.


	2. Chapter 1

AT THE AREA FOR MONDAY NIGHT RAW:

Cairo just got done with winning the Divas Championship from the little brat A.J Lee, she was wondering backstage to go talk to CM Punk her best friend. They had met in ECW when she was only 19 and trying to get a spot on the roster.

"uh.. miss Merrick Mr. Lévesque would like to see you in his office." A tech. Man called running up to Cairo.

She gave a sigh "For what?"

The small tech. guy said quietly "um.. I don't know."

Cairo made her way to his office and didn't bother knocking, she didn't really like the authority very much and she has always been head strong. Even though she was 5'3 she wasn't going to take shit from no one. As she flung the door open she saw trips sitting behind a big heavy desk, and with Stephanie beside him looking over some papers.

"Hey, what's going on?" She plopped in the comfy big black chair facing the desk, she put her feet on his desk with no care in the world.

"Hello, miss Merrick well we wanted to go over a new story line with you, and we just need to talk to individually before we can bring the other guys in." Triple H said while pushing her feet off the messy desk.

"What do you mean other guys?" Cairo said kind of worried.

"Well, see since you are the most dominate diva in the division, we thought we can build your character more and team up with the equally dominate guys in the division." Stephanie said looking at Cairo's face change from worried to no emotion at all. Cairo never did really express her feelings, but to her it was a defence mechanism. Then almost as if they were queued there was a knock on the door, "Come in" Step yelled. As Cairo saw the Shield walk in she got up to hug Dean, then sat down with a smile on her face.

"You want me to work with these goofs?" Cairo laughed

"Well, yes. We are bringing it back to the old school days where there was an intergender title, and Cairo will be joining you guys in your quest for justice. Is that all right guys?" Trips asked. Cairo stared at Dean glancing at the two others, dean was happy but I could tell something was wrong.

"I would be fine with it, but it looks like they might have a different opinion." Cairo acknowledged deans facial expression.

"Well, would that wreck the shields image, I mean we are strong in everything we do." Dean said "Look I know Cairo is the toughest dive there is but,"

"Oh come on Dean, she might help. She can distract the other guys while we attack. I mean look at her she's badass enough." Seth said looking at Dean then to Cairo.

"Yeah, come on. Please I can keep up with the big guns." Cairo pleaded "We can make history." Dean took a minute to think about it. He nodded to Triple H.

"Alright it's settled. For the first few weeks you will be helping them but wearing a black ski mask with your hood up and you will need to go to the wardrobe department to get a vest and maybe a new pair of black jeans, at first then they will reveal you then change your outfit a bit." Stephanie explained.

"Awesome I get to wear a SWAT outfit, cool. So any other plains?" Cairo was excited but was interested in Dean's reaction.

"Yeah, the other plains are to have either you and Seth or you and Roman have an on-screen relationship then who ever that is then we'll bring back the intergender titles won by you two!" before triple H explained anymore.

Cairo asked turning to the Shield in a joking tone. "So who wants to be my bitch?" she and Dean laughed while roman laughed too, but Seth looked a little scared. "I was joking, it's ok."

"I'm gonna have to back down from this one, I don't want my little girl getting the wrong idea!" Roman said sincerely. 'it must be really hard to be a dad and be here.' Cairo thought.

"All right then Seth your mine. Sorry boys but I gotta a job to do." Cairo walked out of the room not even looking at Seth. Her and Seth never got the chance to know each other, so it made things a little awkward.

"But, didn't you wrestler her already?" Dean said looking at the new championship around her waist.

"Yeah, but I got a promo to do. See ya later ladies." Cairo laughed walking away.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Cairo was just about to leave until she saw Dean walking to his black SUV. "Dean!" she shouted

He looked over as she was running towards him "Hey what's going on?"

"oh nothing I just was wondering if we could talk a little bit. Maybe over coffee?"

"Yeah, sure is it ok if we meet at Starbucks just a couple blocks down?" He asked concerned

"Yup. See you there in five." She went to go back to her rental car. "Don't bring your boys though." He nodded looking a bit worried.

AT STARBUCKS:

Cairo got there first and ordered a frozen strawberry drink and sat down while waiting for Dean to arrive, he walked in with his phone to his ear and with his bag slung off his shoulder. He sat down and ended the call. "Who was that?" She asked

"Just Roman, they had to take the car since we travel together and only get one rental so I walked." Dean said, while slipping his phone into his pocket. "so why'd I have to meet you and not bring my guys?"

"Dean you know I can always give you a ride! I met you here because I wanted to talk to you about joining the Shield. You looked a bit worried and I would like to get to know the guys better too, but since you know them well I thought I might just talk to you then talk to them." Cairo said taking another sip from the frozen drink.

"Well, the true reason I was worried was because I thought it might be really dangerous for you to be working in the men's division. You're like a sister to me and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Dean said with concerning eyes.

"Aaahhh, so the big bad wrestler does have a heart" Cairo said laughing, he laughed to.

"Yup but if you tell anyone I'll kill you." She just nodded in agreement with a smirk. "So what do you want to know about the team Cai?"

"Umm, well just about both of them in general. I mean I know a little about Seth but we never talk outside ring time, and Roman I know nothing about but that he is a powerhouse." Cairo was sincere.

"Well, I guess I'll start with Seth. Seth is a great guy who loves what he does I mean he eats, sleeps and breaths wrestling, he likes football and loves cross fit, also he likes punk music, he has a dog that travels with us sometimes. Plus he's single if your interested?" Dean gives Cairo a smile. "oh and his real name is Colby."

"I might have to pass, but I'll see how things go." She gave dean a goofy smile. "I mean I think he's cute but I'm just not ready to give a hundred percent into a new relationship yet."

"Ok, then there is Roman Reigns, who has a fiancée and a kid, so you can't take him. He also really great, once you get through his shield character then he is just on big goof and a humble guy." Dean admitted.

"Really? That's kind of cute, I mean his character is scary, intimidating and just badass." Cairo said with a big smile. When Cairo was around Dean she didn't need to hide her emotions she really trusted him. "I have to get to bed before my anxiety kicks in, so see you later big bro. Oh wait do you need a ride? We're in the same hotel." She threw her drink away then got out her keys.

"um yeah, thanks. So have you been having a lot of anxiety lately?" Dean asked grabbing his bag and walking to the car.

"I always have anxiety but it's gotten a little better through the past five months, you know learning to live alone again and not having a man, but I like it that way." Cairo admitted, but dean knew all her issues so it wasn't really a problem for him.


	3. Chapter 2

Cairo was woken up by her alarm at 6:30 am. She always loved to get up early before anyone else so she could get to the gym. She did her hair in a messy bun and didn't bother with her makeup, Cairo put on a blue tank top that says "I love cross fit" and she wore black knee length leggings. She finally made it down to the gym at 7 am and she walked in just thinking it might be her and maybe a couple of trainers. She stopped in her tracks shocked when she saw a man with no shirt on and with two toned hair. Cairo tried to make herself unknown but it was impossible hearing the clunk of the big door behind her.

"Well well well, look who it is." Cairo said while picking a playlist of workout to. She sat on the floor with one ear bud in and started to stretch while he did weights.

"Cairo? I never thought you'd be up this early." Seth put down the weight and went to do crunches beside her.

"I would say the same to you, but I know you love to workout!" Cairo admitted.

"Who told you that?"

"um, lets see your twitter, Instagram and your pal Dean Ambrose." She said moving on to her next set of stretches. "by the way cute dog."

"So you stock me on social media now, that's nice." Seth said sarcastically.

"well if I'm gonna be working with you and if you're gonna be my pretend boyfriend then I need to know you guys a bit." She explained now going to climb the rope. Seth just laughed, 'man, she's kind of hot' he thought to himself.

"Wow, women don't usually climb the rope. Trying to impress me?" he laughed while taking a minute break before moving on.

Cairo just laughed and climbed it with ease, she made it down and stared into his gorgeous brown eyes. "Look Rollins, I don't have to prove anything I've already made in the shield, plus dean was worried about me so he gave me a couple tips." She poked at his bare chest. "You don't need to worry about me." She took a sip of water before doing it again.

"Ok Cairo. Like you said earlier I need to get to know you better, I mean how long have we been in the same business and just passed just saying hi?" Seth said calmly. "after we finish want to get coffee?"

"That would be nice Seth, do you like Starbucks? There is one just down a few blocks from the arena."

"ok meet you there in an hour Merrick." They nodded and continued their separate workouts.

AT STARBUCKS:

They walked in together still in there workout clothes, but Seth had a shirt on and his gym bag with him.

"Oh my god, I forgot my wallet in the hotel. I'll run and got get it." Cairo said about to leave, until she felt Seth put his hand on her wrist.

"No, it's ok I can pay" Seth insisted

"Really?" she asked. "it's been a while since I've had a man pay."

"Why? You're a beautiful woman a man would be lucky to pay for you, just like I am now." Seth smiled sweetly to Cairo. She almost had a gotten teary eyed.

"Thank you, I haven't had a complement like that in forever. So thanks, oh and I'll pay you back when we get to the hotel." She gave Seth a side hug.

"No, stop it's ok!" Seth gentle hugged her back. He barely knew her but he got a great feeling about her. They ordered and sat down. "So tell me about your self Cairo. That can't be your real name can it?"

She laughed while she thought of the memories. "No, actually my wrestling name kind of has a stupid meaning. Cairo was my first dog's name, and Merrick is a name of a power ranger I use to love and I like the name when I put it together. But my real name is to girly for me it's Jessica Monroe, so just call me Cairo, please."

"Got it. If it makes you feel better I like the name Jessica." Seth said while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Thanks, I don't mind but if you're going to use my real name call me Jessie." He nodded as I sipped on my drink. "So what's your real name?" she already knew but Cairo wanted to be polite.

"Well it's Colby Lopez. You can call me Seth or Colby I don't mind either works."

"Well that's easy." Cairo took a sip from her drink, Seth wanted her to continue. "Lets see, I like sum 41, the offspring, kill switch engage, rancid, thousand foot crutch, my favorite colour is purple and teal, I live in Chicago, I started wrestling when I was 14, was never good in school, I'm 25 and I have a dog back at home, and I'm from Canada."

"Wow we have more in Common than I thought, I love those bands, I also started wrestling around 14, and I also have a dog in Iowa, where I was born, raised, and still live." He admitted, then looked at his phone. "Oh my god I'm so sorry but I forgot I've got to leave to 20 minutes, Roman just texted me to hurry my ass up. I would talk to you for hours but we've got to be at the smackdown taping. Do want a ride to the hotel?" Cairo saw he was genuinely sorry.

"Um, sure. Yeah my flight leaves in about two hours, so I got to leave to." Cairo said a little sad but she didn't show Seth that. The ride was short but both of them wishing it would be longer. They got to the hotel and parted their separate ways, but they both knew it would only be about 4 hours until they would see each other again.

AT THE HOTEL:

Cairo closed her door and sighed 'do I actually like Seth?' she thought 'well he is really hot especially without a shirt on' she laughed at the feeling she was getting, she hasn't felt this feeling before to her it felt like someone actually loved her. Cairo started to pack up and play her music, in the gym she was barely listening to the music because she was busy with Seth. There was a knock at the door that snapped her out of here thoughts.

"Hey, Deano was up?" She asked letting him in.

"Oh you were more busy than I was, tell me about that." Dean said giving her a wink.

"Nothing happened it was just that we saw each other in the gym then went to coffee, that's all. Don't you have to leave anyway?" Cairo pushed Dean playfully and walked back to the open suitcases getting back to packing.

"Yes, but I just wanted to ask you if anything happened that's all, grump pants."

"I'm not grumpy I just, I don't know how I feel about Seth." She admitted

"What do you mean? Do you like him? I promise I won't tell him if you do. Please tell me." Dean pleaded

"Well I just don't know, I mean sure he is hot but I need to know him more."

"I have to leave but I'll see you later, I think you're helping with an attack tonight anyways." She nodded as he left.

AT THE ARENA FOR SMACKDOWN TAPING:

Cairo was in the girls locker room finishing her final touches on her new outfit when there was a knock on the door. "Cai lets go over the backstage promo scripts." Dean yelled through the door. Cairo grabbed her script and headed out where the shield was waiting for her.

"You look nice, I'm kinda jealous of your vest." Seth complemented.

"Thank you. I actually really like the new look." She said while adjusting her new Kevlar vest. They headed towards the attack scene that they were going to do.

"Ok so they are going to show John Cena talking to Daniel and CM Punk Then we come in and you can do your finisher on Daniel to give a little hint, then Seth is going give you a quick kiss." Dean said while John, Daniel and punk walked up.

"Hey guys, Daniel you ready for the dog paw?" she laughed

"Ready as I'll ever be. I like the new outfit though." Daniel commented Punk and John agreed.

"Thanks guys."


	4. Chapter 3

THE PROMO:

John was talking with punk and Daniel for a minute until the shield go in and take them all down, but Daniel was hunched over so Cairo could take him down with her finisher called the dog paw. 'Ok now time for the kiss you gotta look strong but give it some passion' she thought it over in her head. Before she knew it Seth pulled her mask off and they were staring into each others eyes 'oh my god I might really like Seth.' Cairo thought before giving Seth an actual meaning full kiss. After the kiss Seth put up her hood again in a cute way and grabbed her by the waist and they walked off with the rest of the shield.

"And that's a wrap people, great job." The producer shouted.

"Wow that was some kiss." Seth said still hooked to her waist.

"Yeah great job at making it look believable guys." Roman padded Seth on the back making him jolt forward.

"Well, did you think I wasn't going to, I mean this is our job to entertain people." Cairo said while looking at Seth as he took his hand away. 'There was something in that kiss that was like nothing before' they both were thinking the same thing.

Dean walked by and whispered in Cairo's ear "I told you, you liked him." The shield walked off to go to their locker room.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

"Thank you Andy." Cairo said to the tech guy who handed her her new schedule for joining the shield. Cairo walked to the shield's locker room and she gave a knock "Guys, I've got something great to tell you." She called from the other side of the closed door. Roman answered letting her in, Cairo sat next to her new best friend Seth on the bench.

"So, did you say something about good news?" Roman asked putting on his vest.

"Yeah, I'm officially traveling with you goofs now!" Cairo said excitedly, she wanted to travel with them to learn more about them and to just have a fun new chapter in her life.

"That's great, cai. Are you sure you can handle us?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Ambrose I can put you in your place real fast, so don't worry. That goes for you two as well." Cairo pointed to Roman and Seth. 'Man that's sexy she knows how to handle her own' Seth thought. "but I trust that at least one person won't make me mad." She put her head on Seth's shoulder as they watched the other match ending. 'I think she likes me and I think I like her, she is really hot too' Seth was thinking about the possibility of them maybe dating one day.

"Hey look, here is the promo." Seth said drawing Roman and Dean's attention to the screen. 'Wow they did a good job with shadowing can't see my face at all' Cairo thought. 'Control Rollins don't make your move yet everything will happen in due time' Seth thought back to how great there kiss was.

When John Cena, Daniel Bryan and CM Punk won their match in the ring the shield came out attacking, Cairo came out to but only help Seth attack punk. After there attack the shield stepped back admiring their handiwork and in the middle of the ring Seth pulled up Cairo's mask only so he could get her lips free, then gave her a passionate kiss. Seth carried her up through the crowd and to the locker room.

"Meet you by the car in a bit." Seth said while the guys just walked in the locker room.

"Ok, but after can we talk please?" Cairo said smiling, but then she saw Seth's kind of scared face. "It's nothing bad don't worry, I promise."

"Ok, see you later." Seth smiled nervously then kissed her on the cheek and went into the locker room.

.:SETH'S POV:.

"Um, guys I was trying to make a move and she said we need to talk." The guys just started laughing "What? What does that mean?" I was kind of scared.

"Dude relax it might be good." Roman was trying to be a good friend.

"Or you're in the dog house." Dean said still laughing

"Don't be a Dick, the poor guy is scared out of his mind."

"Thanks Roman, I don't think I did anything wrong though." I said over thinking.

"Dude, you did nothing wrong I was just kidding. Since I've known her the longest I'll give you advice" I nodded to keep Dean talking. "She will always say something she doesn't mean and that's her one downfall. Trust me she likes you so I'm 90 percent sure it's nothing bad." Dean padded me on the back. I still felt a little nervous but I was happy she liked me I really liked her to, and maybe it's not bad.

.:REGULAR POV:.

Cairo grabbed the last of her bags and headed to meet the rest of the shield by the SUV, they were already by the car and loading their bags in.

"Hey boys, do you mind putting my bag in the back?" She handed her bags to Roman.

"Nope not at all." He grabbed her two bags and threw them in the trunk of the black SUV. Cairo and the rest of the guys hopped in the car.

"Ready to get some food?" Seth asked as he hopped in the drivers seat. Dean and Roman agreed. "Cairo, where do you like to eat?" Seth questioned.

"um, do you guys like sushi?" Cairo said looking at each of the guys faces, there faces lit up.

"We love sushi, we usually go like once a week." Dean said smiling "I forgot you got good taste kid."

"Hey she's only three years younger than you, and she could still kick your ass." Roman said starting to laugh.

"Thank you Roman." They made it to the restaurant and ordered their favorites, and just talked to each other about work, families, their pasts, tattoos and much more random stuff. They had to drive to the next city all night to be there for morning practices, but that wasn't a problem for the group because they were mostly night people and can go with little to no sleep.

Seth was always the driver unless someone knew the area better. Cairo was sitting in the passenger's seat, while Dean and Roman were passed out in the back. "It's kind of like having kids and we are the parents. It's kind of funny." Cairo commented breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of funny. So what did you want to talk to me about back in the arena?"

"Well, I was just going to ask you about what you thought of me and to get your opinion on us" Cairo said pointing at herself and Seth.

"We defiantly have something in between us and I like you and I know you like me so what are we going to do about it?" Seth questioned while trying to keep focused on the road.

"We've known each other for years but never really have gotten to know each other on a personal level, and I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship yet, I do really like you though." Cairo spent the next couple of minutes explaining her last horrible relationship to Seth and he was very understanding.

"Wow. I'm so sorry that that happened to you, I mean who could do such a selfish thing to such a beautiful person? but I completely understand if you're not ready yet but just know I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes."

"Thank you Seth, I've never had anyone be so understanding and caring about this in my life and I do trust you but we've only officially known each other for about three days and I'm just not there yet. Please don't feel like you've been rejected because, we can work on this together and be called boyfriend and girlfriend but I just have to take things slow." She explained.

"So can I call you my girlfriend and can you call me your boyfriend?" Seth asked, checking to make sure the guys were still asleep.

"Right now we can call each other really good friends, because I'm just not ready for that title yet." Cairo sat back in the seat and grabbed Seth's larger hand and locked it with hers. "I'm going to try and get some sleep, are you ok driving?" He nodded and smiled as she reached other to give him a soft kiss on his cheek.


	5. Chapter 4

STILL IN THE CAR:

Roman started to wake as did Dean about ten minutes later, Roman noticed Cairo's and his best friend's hands connected loosely, he gave a silent laugh then nudging dean on his shoulder and pointing to the hands on the armrest and storage area in the vehicle.

"Dude good job." Roman whispered trying not to wake Cairo. Seth jumped as he got punched on his shoulder.

"Yeah, what happened?" Dean asked wanting to hear every detail.

Seth laughed for a minute then blushed "Well, since she isn't a hundred percent ready to take on a new relationship we are going to work on things, and maybe soon become the official title of girlfriend and boyfriend." Seth explained whispering as well.

The car fell silent as Cairo started to stir. She woke up in a bit of a panic and with paleness across her face. "Hey, Seth please pull over." Seth pulled over immediately looking concerned as she jumped out of the stopped SUV.

"I didn't know you got her pregnant that fast, wow." Dean joked, as Seth looked like he was going to punch him in the face. Seth jumped out trying to comfort Cairo he held her hair while she threw up on the side of the highway and rubbed her back lightly. Roman got out giving Seth a water bottle and napkin, since Roman has a girl at home he always knew what to do.

"Thanks bro." Seth whispered. Cairo stood straight up with tears in her eyes and paleness flowing through her face. Seth gave her the napkin and gave her a hug. "Here wash your mouth out, you don't want to taste that grossness." He handed her the water and held her up for support. She rinsed out her mouth and got back in the vehicle. "Roman what are you doing? we got to get her to the hotel!" Seth yelled. Roman finally closed the trunk and opened Cairo's door putting a wet face cloth on her forehead.

"I think she just has a fever, nothing a good rest can't fix." Roman smiled and closed the door and hoped in the back.

"Thanks doc." Dean said jokingly. Seth started to speed away.

"Only a couple more miles till the hotel." Seth focuses on the road trying to get there fast. They made it to the hotel within ten minutes.

AT THE HOTEL:

"Can I stay in the car, while you guys check in? Oh here take this for my room." Cairo reached in her bag and grabbed her wallet.

"You're not paying tonight Merrick." She have a sigh and relaxed in the leather seat of the SUV. In a couple minutes Seth walked out of the hotel with dean and roman behind him. "You're all set, your room is right beside mine and it's not to far from the front desk." Seth went to get her bags and his "You ok to walk right?"

"Um, I feel really weak but I'll try" Seth dropped the bags and opened the door helping her out. Cairo jumped out and had to lean against the SUV to stand straight.

"Ok, Roman can you take her bags, dean can you take mine?" the guys grabbed the bags and headed to the rooms, Seth picked up Cairo with ease and brought her into her room. "Wow, I wish some of the others wrestlers were this light, it's a lot easier." He put her onto the bed softly. "Do you need anything?"

"Well my pyjamas are in my black suit case, my purple bag can go by the bathroom." She said quietly.

"Ok, why your bag by the bathroom?" Roman asked. She didn't answer so he peaked inside "Damn, you have more hair products than I do, and I have more than my fiancée!" Roman laughed.

Seth searched her suitcase for her pyjamas. "Do you want your hockey shorts or your long pants with the dogs?" she pointed to the pants. Seth gave her the pants and her shield shirt.

"Thanks I think I can handle myself for now. Thank you." She said slowly making her way to the bathroom, to go vomit. Seth put his number into her phone. The guys left the room while she tried to get changed but she could barely lift her arms over her head. Cairo manger to get her shields shirt on but she was still in her jeans.

At one in the morning things got worst, Cairo's vision was blurred and she felt like she was going to pass out so she called Seth. "Hello?" she couldn't get a word out just small whimpers "Cairo? Hello?" she hung up. Luckily Seth stole her extra room key, he got in her room within a seconds of the phone call. He was wearing sweats and an Iowa Hawkeye's football hoodie. Seth saw her passed out on the floor. "Cairo? Talk to me Cairo." Seth pleaded.

He put her in the back of the SUV with a blanket to keep her temperature regulated. Seth raced to the hospital and carried her in to the nurses station.

AT THE HOSPITAL:

"Hi, um I think she has a fever or like food poisoning or something, she called me and she passed out when I made to her room." Seth said frantically.

"ok, please put her on the bed right here." The nurse told him. Seth obliged. "so tell me what happened again." Seth re explained the story. "ok, are you family, friend or boyfriend?"

"I'm her boyfriend." He said without thinking

"Ok I'm going to give her some fluids through her veins and try to wake her up while nurse Andrea asked you some questions." He nodded but pulling up a chair to sit next to Cairo.

"so, what is her name? Age? Height? And Weight?" the nurse said recognizing who they were. "Oh my god. You are Seth Rollins and is that Cairo Merrick?"

Seth laughed and nodded. "Yup that's us. Her real name is Jessica.. fuck I can't remember her real name" Seth cursed. "Um, her age is 25, her height I think is 5'5, and her weight is probably around 120."

The nurse wrote all of it down "We are going to a blood test and check her fluids." He nodded while she finally woke up, with a very confused, scared look.

"Well, hello I'm doctor Mueller and you are in the hospital, we are going to take care of you now." She nodded weakly not really knowing what was going on and she feel back asleep. "Mr. Rollins was it?" he nodded while holding Cairo's hand. "Ok, we're going to run a few tests now and see if we can get her in a room" The doctor walked out of the room to call for a room to put Cairo in, Seth got up and placed a kiss on her lips softly not waking her, he sat again in the uncomfortable hospital chair holding her small hand. After about 30 minutes of worrying and trying to clear her mind he finally fell into a very light sleep.

After about two hours of light cat naps and answering questions from a few different nurse and doctors, a room opened up and the bed from the nurses station that Cairo spelt in was wheeled into the room. At this time it was about 3:30 in the morning, "Mr. Rollins, you can head home now the results probably won't come in for a little bit" The doctor said.

"No, I'm ok. I'll just get some more sleep until she wakes." The doctor nodded grabbing a pillow for Seth, knowing how uncomfortable his neck probably was. "Thanks Dr. Mueller" he said sleepily. When Seth was almost back asleep he heard some movement coming from the bed.

Cairo was slowly waking and coming to her own, "Wh.. what the fuck?" she mumbled.

"Hey, hey Cairo claim down. You're fine." He said sitting up in the chair.

"Well, why is there a needle in my vain?" Cairo said examining the room.

"ha, so you called me at like one so I ran to your room and you were passed out on the floor, so I brought you her, in the hospital." She nodded sort of remembering what happened. "So you need anything? How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, I still feel really sick, is there a garbage in here." Seth handed her the garbage. She started throwing up again. Seth called the nurse.

"Well, hello Jessica, I'll get you a different bucket. Seth you were right she does have a bit of food poisoning, she will have to stay in the hospital for a day or so." Seth cursed under his breath "It'll be alright she won't die. I promise!"


	6. Chapter 5

STILL AT THE HOSPITAL:

Cairo managed to get back to sleep as the nurse gave her some Tylenol, Seth still wouldn't go back to the hotel, he never realized how much he actually loved her until now when she was so weak and fragile. When she slept Seth would just stare at her stunning features, it was around six am when she woke up again. Cairo was still weak but she got some strength back and she felt a little better.

"You feeling better?" Seth questioned

"Yeah, I feel a lot better, I've got some of my strength back. But how are you doing? you having slept all night I can tell. So don't try to lie. It's fine you can go back to the hotel." Cairo was now getting concerned with Seth's wellbeing.

"I'm ok it's just any other overnighter, it's fine." Seth's phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Dude, where are you?" Roman asked a little concerned

"I'm fine, last night Cairo called me and I had to take her to the hospital." Seth said calmly

"Is she ok what happened?"

"Well, she has to stay in the hospital for the day maybe over night because she got food poisoning." Seth sighed, not liking that he would probably have to leave for work.

"ok, I'll wake up Dean and we'll be there soon." Roman hung up.

"Well, the guys are coming." Seth said holding Cairo's hand. "I'm probably gonna have to leave for work in a bit, I don't think I can take the night off."

"Ok, miss are you feeling better if so you can get a drink and get freshened up." The new doctor came in.

"Thanks, I'm feeling a lot better I think I can at least walk." Cairo said getting up from the bed with Seth immediately by her side. "Seth let me do this on my own." He still wasn't backing off. "Please." She begged she still wasn't use to having someone care for her. Seth stepped back but still on guard. Cairo walked without support and headed to the washroom. "Thank you doc I can take it from here."

"Cairo, I… I'll tell the guys to bring your bags." Seth meant to say I love you but he knew she wasn't ready. She nodded closing the bathroom door.

Seth quietly texted roman to bring her bags. 'Come on girl, he loves you let go, he will never hurt you' Cairo thought looking at her reflection she hated, sometimes she couldn't look at herself without thinking she's ugly or she hates her reflection. 'Be slow with this one' Seth thought pacing in the room, he found himself getting anxiety not seeing her 'clam down Rollins, you little bitch pull yourself together, for her'.

"Seth? Did you put these on me?" Cairo looked down to her shield shirt and pyjama pants. Cairo opened the door, leaning against the door way.

"No, I asked one of the nurses to. But I will admit I had to help to left you a little, nice underwear by the way." Seth winked and laughed, now at ease.

"Seth! Shame on you!" She blushed, Cairo was happy that she could really show her true emotions around him. "you're terrible." She walked to bed.

She heard a deep voice. "Hey Cairo. How you feeling?" Roman walked over to the chair beside the bed.

"I'm good. Oh thanks dean you can put them just in the corner." Cairo referred to her bags.

"Uh-huh, nope that's my spot big guy." Seth peeled Roman from the chair.

"You two are looking cozy. What he do to you?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Nothing Dean. I really don't deserve him, he's been more than helpful and caring." Cairo said truthfully, the guys just laughed, with Seth blushing a little.

"Yup that's our boy" Roman said walking over to Seth and was messing his hair. "Oh, we called the boss and got the night off, well you guys got the night off." Roman pointed to Seth and Cairo.

"Really?" Seth and Cairo said together. "That's great man, thank you" Seth said fist bumping him and dean.

"Thank you guys for calling, by the way where is my phone?" She looked at roman and Dean they just shook their heads.

"I have it." Seth reached into his right pocket and pulled out her iPhone, "It almost fell out of your pocket when I was taking you to the hospital."

"Well, dude we're gonna head to the gym, you wanna go?" Dean asked Seth, knowing Cairo was just to weak.

"Um, I didn't get any sleep so I'm going to stay back, you guys go, I'll see you later." Roman and Dean just nodded and left.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower and get cleaned up." Cairo stood up reaching into her bags for some fresh clothes and she tried to lift her toiletry bag into the bathroom, but she was still too weak.

"Here let me get that" Seth reached down to pick up the bag and put it in the small washroom. "Please, if you need anything just call." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She left the door open a little for a tease, but Seth was just too tired to respond to her sexual act. He wanted real sleep not light naps so he thought he might take a quick nap on her bed. As soon as Seth put his head on the pillow he immediately fell into a good sleep.

"Seth are you joining?" Cairo called from the shower, but there was no answer, she peaked out the door to see Seth passed out on her bed. She laughed then closed the door and continued to shower. After her shower she combed thought her blonde hair and applied product so it doesn't get frizzy 'man I should give this to Seth, he's always had frizzy hair' Cairo thought laughing. Cairo got changed and brushed her teeth, to wash the bitter taste of vomit out of her mouth.

Cairo opened the door still to see Seth sleeping on her bed, she didn't mind she thought he was cute, she's never seen him so vulnerable. "Sethie, can you please move over a little." He obliged still half a sleep. Good thing she was small so they could both fit in the small hospital bed.

"Wait, oh shit, sorry" Seth woke up fully and jumped out of the bed, feeling bad.

"What do you mean? Get in here Rollins." She padded on the bed 'Why is he so considerate?' Cairo thought putting a smile on her face to claim Seth. Seth slowly crawled into the bed and cuddled next to her 'Fuck, I love her.' He thought to himself. "Seth, please tell me what's a matter?" Cairo has always be a good sensor and she could feel something wasn't right.

"Um, nothing." He snapped out of his thoughts, she turned to face him and she propped herself up on her elbow, she gave Seth the 'Really' look. "Ok, fine. I'm just wondering where we stand and I just-" Seth got cut off by Cairo's lips on his. It took him a minute to make sure that it wasn't a dream, once he new it was real he kissed back with passion and lust.

They pulled back slowly, Seth was still in shock. "Seth? Hello?" Cairo waved in front of his face.

"Wow. What was that?" He asked licking his lips. His beautiful brown eyes looking in her blue ones.

"Well, that was my way of telling you to stop rambling, I told you I'm yours and that I, I love you" Cairo said not knowing how he would react. Seth just stared at her and kissed her passionately.

"and I was telling you I love and you're my girl and remember I'll never let you go." Seth said sweetly. She rested her head on his chest just listening to his heart and his light breaths. He feel asleep with in a matter of minutes, she got lots of sleep so she was good. Cairo just laid in the bed, this was the first time she felt like she made the right decision, she found someone that would never break her heart as long as she lived and she finally felt at ease for the first time in her life. 'oh shit how are we gonna tell the boys?'


End file.
